The Three Ladies of Freedom
by BookloverForeverAndalways
Summary: Three girls have been wandering in the Woods alone for years, and because of their qualities and sharp mouths; they actually managed to survive. They have managed to survive in a land where men does as they want, whenever they want. The Three of them doesn't fight for money or for lords, they fight for the people. But now Winter is coming...
1. The arrival

**So this first chapter is only an introduction and because of that it is also a lot shorter than I usually write. **

**Anyway this story is rated T for now, but I think the rating would turn into M, after a while so please beware of that….and thank you for reading, reviews are very appreciated!**

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

The man said, flashing his brown teeth as he gave the three girls in front of him a dangerous smile. Very slowly he drew his sword, ignoring the fact that all of the girls had weapons on their own; but then again they were girls, girls couldn't kill the great thief Grey. With a smirk he turned to his mates and laughed evilly.

"You know lady's I haven't had a good fuck in weeks, maybe you'll change that"

The small group behind him laughed as their leader comment, expecting the girls to start begging for their life and start crying. They were after all outnumbered 3 :1 . However the three girls didn't even blink as the words slipped the man's mouth; they just stood there, not saying a single word. The men in front of them drew their swords, this time making also the girls drew their swords.

"Oh are the three little lasses going to fight us"

One of the men mocked as he walked towards them, his sword nearing the three girls more and more. He found them incredible beautiful, all of them and he couldn't wait to get his filthy hands on one of them. With a small smirk, the smallest of the girls gave the two others a small nod; in the next second all of the three girls attacked the men.

"Get them!"

The leader yelled as he dodged one of the knifes who was sent his way, the other men yelled loudly ad growled as they mentally prepared themselves. They were sure they were going to win and then they would claim their price. One of the men let out a scream of pain as the knife went through his heart, before he fell to the ground; his eyes cold as stone.

One by one the men fell, the girls were good fighters in their own way. When the last man was killed the girls looked at each other, they hadn't even got a slight scratch on them. With a small sigh the smallest girl gathered the knife and cleaned them in the river.

"I hate killing"

She stated quietly as her friends joined her, before she gave them a small smile.

"Rose"

One of her friends started, but Rose cut her of

"But bastards like them, doesn't deserve to live"

The three girls had traveled alone for a couple of years, trying to fight the cruelty in the world. It had started with Roses father wanted to marry her to a guy three times her age, she had ran away and never looked back. Her best friends Luana and Elizabeth had also gone with her; afraid that they also would have to wed someone old. Rose was good with the sword and the arrow, Luana was good with two small knifes and Elizabeth was also good with her sword and arrow. Together they had managed to stay alive as they travelled, without being raped or hurt and that they were very proud of.

"I say we find shelter somewhere"

Luana muttered as they started walking, she didn't like these woods; there were always something out there who were just waiting to get a piece of you.

"Winterfell is only a day walk away"

Rose told them, she knew those sort of things. Rose was good when it came to being noble and talk and write correctly. She also knew a lot of history, since she quite enjoyed reading. The other two would sometimes tease her when she had her nose buried in a book, but then again Rose could always talk them out of certain situations.

Luana on the other hand was their medicine man, she knew all about herbs, sickness and luckily she had also learned how to treat wounds. Some people had accused her for being a witch that of course had led to several encounters with noble men. However they had managed to convince them that Luana had learned everything by her mother and that she was no witch.

Elizabeth on the other hand didn't enjoy books or trying to heal wounds, she enjoyed men's company on the other hand. She was their seducer, Rose couldn't count on two hands how many times she was sure that Elizabeth would turn pregnant, but she never did. Elizabeth had after a while told them that she knew of an herb that prevented the pregnancy, wild jam they called it. Anyway, Elizabeth knew how to pursued men and get them out of situation, however slightly often it was Elizabeths fault that they had managed to get in trouble, she did have an awful big mouth.

"I say we hurry the fuck up"

Elizabeth said as they walked south, she was cold wet and wanted to climb into a warm bed. Rose nodded in agreement, before she muttered.

"We should, winter is coming"

…

"Where in the sevens hells are Arya?"

Ned Stark questioned his family and servants as they all waited for the king to arrive, the king and queen were only seconds away to pass through the gate and greet the Stark family, unfortunately one member was missing. Ned watched his family shrug, they didn't have the sightless clue.

"I'm here"

Arya Stark came running towards her lined up family with a big helmet on the top of her head; shielding her face. Her father stopped her and sighed as he pulled the helmet of her, watching his daughter give him a small smile before he took her place among her family.

_Here they come, _ Ned stark thought to himself as could hear the sound of horses trotting, came nearer and nearer. The king arrived gracefully as he came riding on his horse, he had turned fat over the years as he had gotten all the woman, food and wine he could muster.

The family fell on their knees as they showed their respect to the royal families, the king sighed inwardly as he got of his horse. _I'm so bloody tired of these customs, _ he thought to himself, before he urged the lord Stark and his family to stand up.

"You turned fat"

Robert barked to his old friend, causing a small smirk and nod arriving from Ned Stark himself. Then Robert laughed, before he took the round greeting the lord and the ladies of the house Stark. His wife, which he despite also took the round.

"I want to give my regards and respect to the house Stark, let's visit the crypts"

Robert told Ned, he wanted to see _her _again, or _her _crypt that is. Not a minute would go pass without him missing _her_, not that the great king could say that outloud, but it was the truth.

"Dear, we have been riding for a month, the dead can wait"

The queens voice was ice cold and so sharp it could have cut through stone, but Robert wasn't the one to get scared.

"Now"

He barked, mostly at his wife; but it was Ned who followed him and showed the way towards the crypt; where his ancestor's bones were resting.

Cersei cursed inwardly as her husband walked briskly away from her, leaving her once more to look like an idiot. She hated him, she hated him so much that she wanted him dead; gone from this world and his body burned. She would watch it, watch the flames claim their price as they took his body.

"Let me show you to your chambers, you must be awful tired"

Lady Stark's welcoming voice, brought Cersei back from her deep thoughts; she nodded and together they walked towards the castle. Her mind once more drifting off towards her husband who now were looking up on the love of his life.

_Damn you Robert Baratheon, soon you will be dead. Just like your hand is. _


	2. Knights always overreact

**First of all thank you to those who has favorite and is following this story, thank you at least I know someone would like to read this chapter :)**

**Second of all, this story will follow the plot in Game of Thrones, but not to every detail. I am after all adding three new characters…**

**And third of all, all rights go to ****George R.R. Martin, thank you!**

"They are a handful, these royals"

Robb Stark muttered to Jon Snow as they walked from the stables and towards their rooms. They had been riding all day, the official reason was that they hadn't been patrolling the forest for a few weeks and therefore it were absolutely necessary for them to do it the second day of the king and queens arrival. The real reason however was that the royals and their knights were too demanding, therefore Robb and Jon simply had come up with a small white lie.

"Sure, the imp seems lively enough though"

Jon commented, he had already seen a dozen harlots walking from the imp's chamber. Jon wasn't the man to judge, but he found it pretty strange that someone so high born would throw away his name like that.

"A bit too lively I suppose"

Robb agreed, his head spun around when he heard a giggling coming from his left. He smiled kindly at the three servant girls as they only giggled more feverously in return. Jon rolled his eyes as he dragged his half-brother with him and into the main building. Robb wasn't nearly as bad when it came to shagging girls as Theon Greyjoy was, but still he had have his fair share of woman. Both men would tease Jon about his lack of interest for girls, saying that Jon was too noble and that he loved his hair more than girls. Jon didn't care though, and he would only ignore his brothers when they teased himit was a lie though. Jon was scared that if he did it one time, he would become addicted like Theon or Robb and that would be a problem, because he was after all planning on becoming a member of the nights watch.

"Robb, Jon please hurry up; the feast are about to start and I don't want you to embarrass this family"

Both Robb and Jon looked up at a very angry and stressed Sansa as she pleaded them, normally she would have not cared about the guests; but this feast was important; Joffrey was going to be there. Robb merely nodded to his sister as he sent an odd look towards Jon; neither or less they walked fast towards the chamber.

"Your mother doesn't want me at the feast"

Jon said quietly as the two of them was about to go separate ways Robb sighed loudly; he didn't understand why his mother was so negative to Jon.

"Ignore her, I'm sure father would appreciate you being there"

Robb suggested, causing Jon to frown at him. Jon knew better than to mess with Lady Stark, she never liked him, not even when he was a child.

"nah, I think I'll just stay up here"

He told Robb, before turning his back to his brother and walked away. Robb sighed again, but when he heard Sansa shouting his name; he ran towards his own chamber, hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head.

They were already seated when he arrived in the great hall, he shot his father and Sansa an apologizing look; before taking the seat next to his brothers and sisters at the table. He glanced around in the room, until he found one pair of green eyes. He watched Theon gave him a small smirk, before nodding towards his left, Robb casually followed his gaze only to see that Theon was watching and motioning towards the queen. Theons smirk grew wider as he watched Robb's eyes narrowing at him; shaking his head and giving him a threatening look, silently giving him an order not to do anything stupid.

Robb decided eventually to ignore him, praying to the gods that his best friend wouldn't do anything stupid. Instead he took a large sip of his wine, feeling its sourness spread across his tongue; delicious he thought it was; besides the side effect had its perks too. The evening started rather dull for Robb, he wasn't interested in talking to anyone, neither did he want to dance; he simply wished he could swap places with Jon Snow.

Robb was just about to finish his fourth cup of wine, when the two large doors swung open with a large bang. His eyes widen when he saw four of the king knights guiding or more like forcing one girl through the doors, before the guards dropped the girl on their knees when they got in.

The girl gave the knight a threatening look; shooting daggers at him as she angrily shook her head. She was pretty with her blonde hair and green eyes, he noticed and she was wearing what seemed like a dress that was torn of in two; leaving a stripe of skin on her stomach showing. She was going to be very very cold when winter was arriving.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The king barked to the knight, he hadn't reached the point of drunkenness yet; but it was only a matter of time before he did. His eyes landed on the girl in front of him and without even noticing it himself, the king licked his lips.

"We were attacked by her and two others"

The knight explained, the girl opened her mouth in protest; but the knights hit her lightly in the back of her head.

"Attacked?"

The king asked again, just to make sure that he had heard right. The knight nodded, confirming the kings words. Robert Baratheon sighed loudly and reached for his cup, he took a large sip of the expensive wine; before smacking his lips together as he decided what to do next.

"What do you mean by attacked?"

He asked the knight, not wanting to hurt the girl if it wasn't necessarily.

"And where are the two other girls?"

At this point the knight looked a little ashamed as he looked down on the ground. They had managed to get away from them, two girls against ten knights.

"They got away, but we were out riding in the woods, when these girls simply attacked us"

He explained, nodding towards the girl on the ground.

"That's not what happened you idiot"

The girl murmured, this time receiving a slap across her cheek in return. The knight was starting to turn red under his helmet, the anger he was feeling was getting the better of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but this time he was interrupted by the doors behind him opening once again; this time two girls walked straight in. The smallest of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one had dark brown hair and large brown eyes, the men couldn't keep their eyes of none of the three girls.

"Your graze"

The smallest girl said politely to the king as she curtsied, the other one followed suit, before they stood still waiting for the king next move.

"The remaining two I presume, what are your names?"

Robert asked them, he had never seen three young girls look like this; and from the racksack and their clothes he was pretty damn sure that they were travelling alone.

"My name is Rose and this is my friends Luana and Elizabeth, sire"

Rose said, motioning to Luana next to her and Elizabeth sitting on the floor. A small smirk appeared on Elizabeth's lips as she met Rose's eyes, almost silently begging her for something no other could understand. The king nodded to himself, before once more taking a large sip of his wine. The king's delay was enough to make the knight holding Elizabeth to nod to his guards, which threatening walked towards the Luana and Rose.

Before they managed to do something however Rose held up her hand, and even though the knights shouldn't have listened to her; they stopped. Robert smiled coyly at his people, before he stepped away from the table and towards the girls and their knights. But before he managed to say something, Rose spoke once again.

"I think there has been a big misunderstanding, sire"

Her tone was kind as she spoke and she was silently begging to the Gods to not end this thing in a fight, because that was the last thing she wanted.

"Well, _Rose" _

Robert tested her name as he started to speak, the wine was getting to him; making him sway as he walked near them. He drew in a sharp breath before he started speaking again, hoping that he wouldn't stutter as he spoke.

"This knight, told me that you and your friends attacked them, and that would surely end badly for the three of you"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, they hadn't attacked the knights first, it had been the other way around.

"Attacked is such a harsh word, I would call it self-defense, your graze"

Rose said, with a hint of humor in her voice as she tried to once again talk them out of the situation. The knight she just had punched in the face sneered at her, only causing the people in the great hall to feel sorry for the girl.

"Why would it be self-defense?" Robert asked her,

Rose took a deep breath before she started telling her story, basically the knights had groped them and throwing insults at them; therefore when Elizabeth finally had snapped at them, things had turned for the worse. But it was when Luana had kicked one of them in the balls, it really had become war. That's when they decided to run, but unfortunately the knights had managed to take Elizabeth.

"mhm, I see, but you are after all just girls, shouldn't you be happy that these knights took interest in you?"

Robert asked them, he immediately regretted his words when he saw Rose's eyes narrowing and glinting in anger. It made the king suddenly fear for his life, because the girl had after all a sword in her belt.

"Is she speaking the truth?"

Robert was shouting now, the wine had started to have its effect. The knight opened his mouth to protest, but then Ned Stark decided to step in.

"Dear friend, why don't we deal with this situation in the morning?"

Robert nodded at his friends words, he wanted to find himself a woman and fuck her all night long. Or maybe he would find himself several woman, _that would have been something. _He thought to himself, before he took a seat next to his wife; sending her an angry glare in the process.

"My ladies, if it is possible could you stay here for another day?"

Ned asked them, his eyes locking with Rose.

"That was our intention anyway, thank you my lord"

Rose said kindly, she had heard a lot about the famous lord Stark, he was a man of honor. Therefore Rose had no problem trusting him, she knew that neither of them would be harmed as long as they stayed with the Starks.

Ned Stark nodded towards the guard, who immediately cut the ropes around Elisabeth's wrist, before he very knightly held a hand out for her to take. She accepted it with a small smile, trying to hide the smirk as she walked past the knight she had kicked. A servant girl came rushing towards them, ushering them to follow her to their rooms.

Rose gave a final smile and a nod to Lord Stark before she turned on her heal and following the servant girl towards their room.

"Here we're my ladies, do you want me to fetch you another mattress?"

"Please don't call us that, no thank you; we'll be fine"

Luana said kindly to the girl as Rose was fetching the water so they could clean the small wounds on Elizabeth's wrist. Small amount of blood was dripping onto the floor, the rope had been tide to hard; tearing her skin. Elizabeth hissed slightly as Rose pressed a damp cloth on the wound, causing Rose to roll her eyes at her behavior.

"What's your name?"

Rose asked the servant girl just when she was about to leave the three girls alone, Rose's voice was soft as she spoke, causing the servant girl to feel comfortable in their presences.

"Anna, my lady"

"That's a pretty name, please call me Rose, Anna"

Anna nodded, even giving her a small smile, before she closed the door behind her and walked towards the great hall once more.

"I think we should lock the door"

Luana told them and Rose nodded, the Stark's may not have anything against them, but she couldn't say the same thing for the knight.

…..

Robb Stark couldn't sleep, even though his limbs and head was tired; he just couldn't sleep. He was left staring up at the ceiling in his chamber, his thoughts running wild as Grey Wind was softly sleeping next to his bed. _Maybe I had to much wine, _ he thought to himself as he once more readjusted his pillow. But he was only fooling himself, Robb knew why he couldn't sleep, it was because of those eyes. Those crystal clear blue eyes that he had seen earlier, even her name fitted her. He knew one thing, he had to talk with her.

**Reviews are always nice, and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks…..I am from Norway after all…**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
